Heat exchangers are commonly used in motor vehicles as a means of transferring thermal energy between fluids. A heat exchanger may include a core having a first fluid flow path and a second fluid flow path, wherein the first fluid flow path is fluidly separated and in thermal communication with the second fluid flow path to facilitate a transfer of thermal energy therebetween. For example, the first fluid flow path may comprise a plurality of tubes or plates through which a first fluid flows, and second fluid flow path may comprise a matrix of passages which are formed intermediate to the tubes or plates of the first fluid flow path, wherein thermal energy is transferred through the walls of the tubes or plates from the first fluid to a second fluid.
Heat exchangers are generally formed of a core configured to facilitate an exchange of thermal energy with a fluid passing therethrough. A header is disposed on at least one end of the core, and provides an interface between the core and a fluid reservoir, such as a tank or manifold. One common type of header is known as a recessed header, which includes a recessed outer rim configured to receive a sealing element therein.
To ensure proper sealing between the fluid reservoir and the header, a height or thickness of the sealing element must be sufficient, wherein the sealing element will be compressed within the recessed outer rim by the fluid reservoir when the heat exchanger is assembled. It is known in the art to use a sealing element having a circular cross section. By using a sealing element with a circular cross section, a maximum height or thickness of the sealing element within the recessed outer rim is ensured. However, although functional for maintaining a fluid seal between the header and the fluid reservoir, the use of a cylindrical seal disadvantageously requires the header to have a large outer profile, as a width of the recessed outer rim must be sufficient to accommodate the width of the sealing element.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved sealing element having a minimized width, which is configured to maintain a maximized height within a recessed outer rim of a header.